We Got Married Luhan and Sunday (OC)
by Kaisoosulayshipper
Summary: hanyalah sebuah karangan yang abstrak , menceritakan sebuah variety show korea yang biasa kita kenal dengan WGM , tentu saja di karakter ini hanya bohongan atau tidak real , bagaimana kisah mereka ? Luhan / Sunday with other exo member
1. Chapter 1

We Got Married

Cast :

EXO –Luhan as Luhan

Shim Sunday as Sunday (OC)

Genre : Romance & little bit comedy

Rating : T

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

~o~o~

-STUDIO-

All : Annyeonghaseyo !

MC Park : cha ! kita kembali lagi di acara ….

All : We Got Married !

MC Kim : Guest star kami hari ini adalah Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Taeyeon

Baekhyun : Annyeonghaseyo EXO Baekhyun imnida … *membungkuk*

Taeyeon : Annyeonghaseyo SNSD Leader Taeyeon imnida *membungkuk*

MC Park : apa kalian tau siapa couple kita kali ini ?

Baekhyun & Taeyeon : nan mollaseoyo

MC Kim : Couple kita kali ini adalah couple manis , karena 2 orang ini sama sama memiliki baby face , sedikit childish

Taeyeon :ah nuguseyo ? malhaebwa …

MC Shim : aish , kita lihat saja …

-STUDIO-

Layar televisi di dalam studio mulai menyala , dan menampilkan seorang namja tampan dan berwajah baby face , kalian pasti mengetahuinya

-Luhan Pov-

LUHAN : Annyeonghaseyo EXO Luhan imnida , bangapseumida

-Luhan Pov-

-STUDIO-

Baekhyun : Luhan hyung ? Ah jeongmalyo ? *bertanya pada MC*

MC Shim : ne , luhan-ssi akan ikut WGM kali ini

Baekhyun : ….. *speechless*

-STUDIO-

-Luhan Pov-

PD : Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mengetahui kalau kau akan mengikuti acara ini ?

LUHAN : awalnya aku sangat gugup saat mengetahuinya dari manager hyung , lalu kris dan xiumin hyung berkata bahwa tak apa bila mencoba hal yang baru , jadi … aku harus semangat

PD : apa kau sudah mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganmu ?

LUHAN : aku melihat beberapa gossip dari internet bahwa yang akan menjadi pasanganku adalah shim sunday-ssi

-Luhan Pov-

-STUDIO-

Taeyeon : ah jinjjayo ? Sunday-ie ?

MC Kim : apa kau mengenal dekat shim sunday-ssi ? *bertanya pada taeyeon*

Taeyeon : ne , kami sempat sangat dekat sewaktu sunday berumur … 15 tahun

Baekhyun : Jeongmalyo sunbaenim ?

Taeyeon : ne ..

-STUDIO-

Layar berganti menjadi luhan yang baru saja turun dari Van EXO M , ia terlihat tengah mengutak atik I Phone miliknya

-Luhan Pov-

PD : Misi apa yang pertama kau dapat ?

LUHAN : saat berada di dalam Van , aku mendapat pesan melalui handphone milik manager hyung , pesan itu berisi , aku harus mencari seorang yeoja yang pakaiannya persis sepertiku , yaitu kaus biru laut bergambar chibiku , celana jeans putih dan sepatu kets warna hitam , dan aku harus mencarinya di dalam pusat pembelanjaan di daerah Myeondung

PD : apa kau yakin mampu menjalani misi kali ini ?

LUHAN : semoga saja .. karena ini misi untuk bertemu dengan nae anae , aku harus sangat berusaha

-Luhan Pov-

To : Xi Luhan

Annyeonghaseyo , misi pertamamu kali ini adalah untuk mencari istrimu di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di daerah Myeongdung

Clue :

Cari seorang yeoja yang mengenakan baju yang sama dengan dirimu

P.S : Kau harus menggunakan baju kaus biru laut , dengan gambar chibi dirimu , celana jeans putih , dan sepatu kets , dan kau harus mencarinya di sekitar lobby

From : STAFF We Got Married

Myeongdung , 4 May 2013

Luhan memasuki salah satu pusat pembelanjaan tepatnya Lotte Departement Store yang berada di Myeongdung , ia terlihat mencari cari yeoja yang dimaksud tadi , sedikit sulit karena banyaknya pengunjung , ia mengusap ngusap telapak tangannya

"huft .. fighting" katanya , tepatnya bergumam

1 Jam sudah luhan mencari cari yeoja itu , tapi ia tak berhasil menemukannya , ia sudah mencari cari di sekitar lobby , karena di pesan itu juga ia harus mencarinya di daerah lobby

"aigoo nae anae , eodigaseo ?" keluh luhan

-STUDIO-

MC Park : Haha kasihan sekali luhan-ssi , sudah 1 jam tapi belum ketemu juga

Baekhyun : Luhan hyung sangat niat mencarinya , jika aku yang disuruh mencari , aku akan mencari makan dulu

All- baekhyun : ... err.. *krik*

Baekhyun : geurae geurae .. lanjutkan

-STUDIO-

sampai akhirnya luhan melihat sesosok yeoja yang berada tak jauh darinya yang memakai baju chibi bergambar dirinya , celana jeans putih , dan sepatu kets hitam , dengan rambut panjang digerai ,ia segera menghampiri yeoja itu

"err .. chogiyo" Luhan menepuk pundak yeoja itu , yeoja itu segera menoleh kebelakang , tepatnya ke arah luhan

"oh , annyeonghaseyo" yeoja itu , yang sebenarnya adalah shim sunday langsung membungkuk ke arah luhan

"hm dangsin ... nae anae ?" tanya luhan

"ne"

"aa~ arraseo" Luhan mengusap leher belakangnya , gugup

-Sunday Pov-

SUNDAY : Annyeonghaseyo Shim sunday imnida , bangapseumida

PD : apa kau senang telah bertemu dengan luhan ?

SUNDAY : hmm... ne

PD : apa luhan termasuk dalam tipe idamanmu ?

SUNDAY : ... annio , tipeku itu seperti byun baekhyun-ssi dan oh sehun-ssi

-Sunday Pov-

-STUDIO-

Baekhyun : choyo ? ahaha mian luhan hyung *tertawa*

MC Kim : haha baekhyun-ssi , bagaimana perasaanmu saat tau bahwa kau termasuk tipe idaman sunbaemu

Baekhyun : jeongmal khamshamida sunday sunbaenim ... err... saranghae sunbae *membentuk love dengan tangan*

-STUDIO-

"apa kau lapar ?" tanya luhan

"hm lumayan lapar"

"bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu di lantai atas ? kata suho ada restaurant daging yang lumayan enak"

"boleh saja"

Luhan menyodorkan tangan kirinya kepada sunday , bermaksud untuk mengenggam tangannya , dengan senang hati sunday menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di atas telapak tangan kiri luhan , luhan segera mengenggam tangan sunday

-STUDIO-

MC Park : ige bwoya ? hari pertama sudah skinship ...

Baekhyun : aku cemburu ... hiks *berpura pura sedih*

Taeyeon : haha *menepuk nepuk bahu baekhyun*

-STUDIO-

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke lantai 2 , tangan mereka tidak lepas selama perjalanan karena luhan mengenggamnya cukup erat

"Apa nama restaurant itu ?" tanya sunday saat mereka berada di eskalator yang akan membawa mereka kelantai 2

"namanya ... **** Resto"

"aaah aku pernah makan disana , rasanya memang enak , apalagi beef with spicy sauce"

-Luhan Pov-

PD : apa kau senang bisa langsung dekat dengan sunday-ssi ?

LUHAN : ne , sangat senang ... rak kusangka aku bisa langsung sedekat ini , tadinya kukira awal awal akan sangat canggung , tapi ternyata tidak

-Luhan Pov-

Mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah resto , tepatnya **** Resto yang tadi luhan maksud , resto yang lumayan besar dengan suasan resto yang nyaman

"Annyeonghaseyo .. selamat datang di **** Resto , untuk berapa orang ?" tanya sang pelayan

"tolong untuk 2 orang"

"baik , silahkan ikuti saya"

Luhan dan sunday mengikuti pelayan itu dari belakang , menuju ke meja kosong yang berada di dekat jendela resto yang menghadap ke arah luar

"jika anda ingin memesan sesuatu , anda bisa memanggil saya atau pelayan yang lain , terima kasih"

Pelayan itu berlalu pergi , sunday dan luhan duduk berhadapan sambil melihat lihat menu menu yang ada di resto itu

"kau mau makan apa ?" tanya luhan

"hmm beef steak dengan saus blackpaper , dan minumannya ice lemon tea saja , kalau kau luhan-ssi ?"

"panggil luhan oppa saja , biar lebih nyaman"

"ah ne luhan… oppa .."

"nah begitu lebih baik" Luhan tersenyum senang , ia memanggil pelayan

"saya pesan 1 beef tenderloin , 1 beef steak with saus blackpaper , dan 2 ice lemon tea"

"ne itu saja ?" tanya sang pelayan sambil mencatat pesanan luhan

"ne"

"baik , pesanan anda ditunggu kira kira 20 menit , terima kasih"

Pelayan itu pergi menuju dapur resto itu

"apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa aku yang akan menjadi nampyeon-mu ?" tanya luhan

"animida , aku hanya sekedar melihatnya di internet , tapi aku tetap senang kok kalau oppa yang menjadi nampyeonku"

Sunday masih memakai bahasa formal saat berbicara pada luhan

"Ooh , aku juga melihatnya di internet , ohya kau itu adik dari shim changmin sunbae ne ?"

"ne"

"berarti kau memiliki keturunan canada dan korea ?"

"ne , oppa juga keturunan china kan ? saat kecil aku pernah tinggal di china , tapi hanya 2 tahun , setelah itu aku pindah ke korea dan menjadi trainee" kata sunday

"ne , aku keturunan china"

pesanan milik mereka berdua pun datang , luhan dan sunday memulai acara makan mereka , sambil sesekali mengobrol

"apa sehabis ini kau mau berjalan jalan terlebih dahulu ?" tawar luhan

"ne , aku mau kok oppa , ohya di dekat sini ada photobox europe , photoboxnya bagus kok dengan wallpaper= eropa" kata sunday sambil menyuapkan daging terakhir yang ada di hot platenya

"geurae , kita kesana nanti"

-STUDIO-

MC Shim : itu mengingatkanku saat pertama kali berkencan sewaktu SMA

Baekhyun : hiks .. aku masih sedih , haha

-STUDIO-

"Sudah selesai ?" tanya luhan

"ne , kajja"

Luhan dan sunday bangkit dari bangku mereka , dan menuju keluar setelah membayarnya , luhan kembali mengenggam tangan kanan sunday

"dimana photoboxnya ?"

"itu disebelah sana , kajja" sunday menarik tangan luhan menuju ke sebuah toko bernama 'photobox europe' , didalamnya ada 5 photobox berukuran sedang

sunday menuju ke kasir , membeli tiket untuk berfoto di photobox itu , harga berfoto di photobox itu adalah 4500 won dengan total 10 kali foto

"kajja oppa" sunday menarik tangan luhan masuk ke dalam photobox itu , sunday menekan tombol start

pose 1 : V sign

pose 2 : Luhan merangkul bahu sunday

pose 3 : flying kiss ke arah kamera

pose 4 : pose aegyo

pose 5 : love sign

pose 6 : luhan mencubit pipi sunday

pose 7 : pose diam

pose 8 : pout

pose 9 : pose bosan

pose 10 : pose gwiyomi

-STUDIO-

Taeyeon : ah jinjja kyeopta ~

MC Park : ne , neomu kyeopta

-STUDIO-

"jja , kita tunggu hasilnya"

Selembar kertas photo berukuran sedang keluar dari mesin yang ada di depan mereka , itu merupakan hasil foto mereka

"iiii ... kyeopta" pekik sunday kecil saat melihat foto mereka , sungguh menggemaskan

"kajja kita keluar"

Mereka pun keluar dari photobox itu , dan menuju keluar toko

"siapa yang akan menyimpan foto ini ?" tanya sunday

"kau saja , kalau di dormku takutnya akan terselip entah dimana"

"aa ~ arraseo"

'Gasuwo MAMA MAMA ~'

Ringtone I Phone luhan berbunyi , luhan segera mengangkatnya

_'yeobseyo ?' _

_'hyung , eodigaseo ?'_

_'di lotte departement store , wae ?' _

_'hyung , aku , d.o hyung , kai hyung , lay hyung dan suho hyung akan bermain di Lotte world , apa kau mau ikut ?' _

_'boleh , aku akan mengajak sunday'_

_'heh ?! sunday sunbae ?'_

_'ne , akukan ikut WGM , jadi ... sunday itu istriku'_

_'aaah arraseo hyung , hyung beruntung' _

_'haha , kau dan yang lain dateng aja ke lotte world , aku akan datang kesana juga'_

_'ok' _

"nuguseyo oppa ?" tanya sunday

"sehun"

"sehun , oh sehun ? jinjja ?"

"waeyo ?"

"annio , aku hanya kagum dengan ketampanannya saja"

Luhan men death glare sunday , tanda cemburu

"kau tak boleh berdekat dekatan dengan sehun" kata luhan

"hah ? waeyo ?"

"aku nampyeon-mu , jadi .. kau tak boleh berdekatan dengan sehun"

"arraseo luhan oppa..."

"ohya , kita sekarang ke lotte world , apa kau mau ?" tanya luhan

"ne , aku mau !" seru sunday

skip

Lotte World

Luhan dan sunday terlihat melihat lihat bando bando lucu yang terdapat di salah satu kios yang ada di dekat pintu masuk lotte world selagi menunggu para member exo yang lain

"kau mau yang mana ?" tanya luhan

"aku mau oppa pakai yang ini" sunday mengambil bando dengan telinga kucing berwarna coklat dan memasangkannya di kepala luhan

"kalau begitu kau pakai yang ini"

luhan memasang bando telinga kelinci berwarna pink di sela sela rambut sunday , sambil sedikit merapihkan poni sunday yang sedikit berantakan

"cha .. kyeopta" kata luhan

mereka berdua beranjak pergi setelah membayar 2 bando tadi , total harganya adalah 4000 won , mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju ukiran 'lotte world' , luhan mengeluarkan I Phone miliknya

"kita ber selca di hari pertama kita .. kajja" luhan memundurkan I Phonenya dengan tangan kiri (seperti hendak berfoto) , tangan kanannya merangkul bahu sunday , sedangkan sunday hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan kanannya membentuk V sign dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya

Ckrek

keduanya tampak sangat cocok di foto itu

-STUDIO-

Baekhyun : mereka sangat cocok ...

MC Shim : ne , mereka sangat sangat cocok , aku tak menyangka mereka bisa sangat cocok

Taeyeon : sunday beruntung mendapatkan kkotminam , sedangkan aku ? hh hyungdon oppa ... *frustasi*

MC Park ; haha bersabarlah

-STUDIO-

"ekhem luhan hyung" deheman seseorang membuat luhan dan sunday yang tengah melihat hasil foto itu menengok , terlihatlah 5 namja tampan yang berdiri di dekat mereka

"eh annyeonghaseyo , sunday imnida" sapa sunday sambil membungkuk

"annyeonghaseyo ~" 5 member exo itu turut membungkuk dan tersenyum pada sunday

"kapan kalian sampai ?" tanya luhan

"belum lama" jawab suho

"Ooh , kalau begitu kajja kita langsung masuk saja"

Mereka ber-7 berjalan beriringan menuju pintu masuk lotte world , di dalam sana lumayan penuh karena hari ini merupakan hari libur

-Sunday Pov-

PD : apa kau senang bertemu dengan member exo yang lain ?

SUNDAY : ne .. walaupun hanya ada 5 orang lain yang datang , aku tetap senang , mereka semua baik dan ramah

-Sunday Pov-

-STUDIO-

Baekhyun : aku ingin ke lotte world lagi ...

-STUDIO-

"Sunday-ah , kau mau menaiki arena apa ?" tanya luhan

"hmm ..." sunday terlihat berpikir sambil melihat lihat peta lotte world yang ada ditangannya

"hyung , noona , bagaimana kalau kita naik gyro swing ?" usul kai

"ne / andwae !" pekik sunday dan luhan bersamaan tapi berbeda pendapat

"aah oppa wae geurae ? gyro swing itu seru" protes sunday

"menurutku itu terlalu berbahaya sunday-ah , aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk naik itu"

"tapikan aku mau coba .. walaupun aku takut ketinggian"

"apalagi kalau takut ketinggian , aku lebih tak mengizinkan"

sementara sunday dan luhan beradu pendapat , member exo yang lain mengeluarkan handphone mereka dan memainkannya , dibanding menjadi obat nyamuk

"jebalyo oppa ~ boleh ya , please ?" sunday mengeluarkan puppy eyes miliknya , tentu saja itu membuat luhan luluh

"geurae , tapi kau duduk di sebelahku"

sunday mengangguk

"sudah berdebatnya ge ?" tanya lay dengan tampang bosan

"hehe memang lama ya ? jadi , ayo kita naik gyro swing ..."

kai dan sehun ber high five ria , mereka pun akhirnya menaiki gyro swing , karena mereka menggunakan tiket pass jadi mereka tak perlu mengantri

-Gyro Swing-

Luhan mengenggam tangan sunday sedangkan sunday tengah membetulkan safetybelt dengan tangan kanannya , urutan tempat duduk mereka : Suho - Lay - D.o - Kai - Sunday - Luhan - Sehun

"apa kau gugup ?" tanya luhan

"sedikit ..." lirih sunday sambil menggerakan jarinya yang digenggam luhan

(kameranya di atur supaya ada di depan tempat duduk mereka , kayak yongseo)

Saat gyro swing itu mulai bergerak lumayan cepat , sunday langsung berpegangan pada tangan luhan , sedangkan luhan terlihat tenang tapi berwajah pucat

"gwechana ..." bisik luhan pada sunday

seketika gyro swing itu bergerak cepat , sunday makin mengeratkan pegangan pada luhan dan menutup matanya

"aaaaaaaaaa !" jerit sunday

skip

Luhan , sunday dan 5 member exo lainnya tengah makan di salah satu cafe yang ada di lotte mall yang ada di dekat lotte world

"bagaimana ? kau masih mau naik gyro swing ?" goda luhan

"er.. mungkin kapan kapan"

"gege , bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita bermain di ghost house ?" usul lay sambil menyuapkan salad ke mulutnya

"andwaeyo"tolak sunday

"waeyo day-ah ?" tanya luhan

"annio , hanya saja ... aku takut hantu"

"gwechana sunday-ah , luhan hyung pasti menjagamu" kata suho

"haaah geurae …"

mereka beranjak menuju ke wahana 'ghost house' , luhan menarik narik tangan sunday karena sunday selalu berjalan mundur mundur , menolak untuk masuk kerumah hantu itu

-Sunday Pov-

PD : apa kau sangat takut pada hal hal seperti hantu ?

SUNDAY : ne... karena sewaktu kecil aku pernah melihat hantu di stasiun busan , aku melihatnya di bawah kereta , saat itu sudah pukul 3 pagi , keretaku pukul 4 , jadi appa menyuruh kami untuk datang jam 3 pagi

-Sunday Pov-

-STUDIO-

MC Kim : ah anakku juga pernah melihat seperti itu , tapi ia malah penasaran

Baekhyun : sewaktu pembuatan music video 'MAMA' , di saat chanyeol mengepakkan sayapnya , terdengar suara yeoja berbicara 'xie xie ~' , wah jinjja aku sangat takut melihat video itu lagi

MC Park : jinjjayo ? wah

-STUDIO-

Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah hantu itu , suara suara mistis sudah bisa mereka dengar

"aigoo ottokhe ? oppa..."

"haha , gwechana , ada aku disini" luhan merangkul bahu sunday

"hyung noona , jangan bermesraan di sini , nanti digodain hantu lho" goda sehun dari belakang

"iya kau hantunya sehun" kata luhan

Hantu hantu mulai bermunculan , sunday semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada luhan dan menutup matanya erat

"AAAAAA" jeritnya saat ada yang memegang kakinya

"ssst gwechana gwechana .."

luhan menarik tangan sunday pelan menuju ke depan , karena mereka sudah tertinggal oleh yang lainnya

-Night-

Hampir seharian mereka ber 7 bermain di Lotte World , sekarang mereka semua tengah berkumpul di depan Lotte World

"hyung , sunday , khamshamida untuk hari ini , kami semua sangat menikmatinya" kata suho mewakilkan member exo yang lain

"ne , kalian pulang duluan saja , aku akan mengantar sunday terlebih dahulu"

"ne hyung , annyeong ~"

Suho dkk mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju ke van exo untuk kembali ke dorm

"kajja"

-Sunday Pov-

PD : apa kau senang hari ini ?

SUNDAY : ne , aku sangat senang

-Sunday Pov-

Selama perjalanan menuju apartement menggunakan bis , hanya ada keheningan

"err.. day-ah" panggil luhan memecah keheningan

"ne , waeyo oppa ?"

"apa kau senang hari ini berjalan denganku ?"

"tentu saja aku senang , jujur aku belum pernah berkencan , karena dari umurku 14 aku sudah menjadi trainee jyp , jadi tak memiliki waktu untuk berkencan atau hal semacam itu" jelas sunday

"jeongmalyo ? kau hebat , aku saja baru memulai menjadi trainee saat aku berumur 20 tahun-an"

"haha biasa aja ... karena oppaku juga merupakan hallyu star , jadi aku mengikuti jejaknya"

"changmin sunbae kan ?" tanya luhan

"ne"

Bis itu berhenti di dekat halte apartement sunday , mereka berdua turun sambil bergandengan tangan , sampailah mereka di depan pintu masuk apartement

"oppa sampai disini saja"

"geurae , kau masuk duluan"

"annio , oppa pulang duluan"

"andwae , kau masuk duluan"

"geurae , aku masuk , khamshamida untuk hari ini oppa , aku menyukainya" kata sunday sambil melambai tangan dan masuk ke dalam pintu masuk apartement

-STUDIO-

MC Park : Mereka seperti tidak mau berpisah saja

Taeyeon : ne ..

-STUDIO-

END

Preview chapter berikutnya :

Sunday tengah berlatih di dalam ruang latihan jyp sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang latihan , staff jyp

"ini ada paket untukmu" kata staff jyp sambil memberikan satu kotak berwarna pastel

"oh khamshamida"

sunday mengambil paket itu dan membukanya ...


	2. Chapter 2 : Ski Time

WGM Episode 2 (Guest star : Jonghyun –CNBLUE- and Luna –F(x)-)

Sunday tengah berlatih di ruang latihan yang berada di gedung JYP Entertaiment , ia berlatih dengan lagunya yang berjudul You're The One , saat tengah asyik berlatih , tiba tiba ketukan pintu membuatnya berhenti menari , ia mematikan pemutar musik di pojok ruangan dan membuka pintu ruangan itu , ternyata staff jyp

"Ini ada paket untuk anda" staff tadi menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah

"oh khamshamida.."

sunday mengambil paket itu dan menutup pintu ruangan karena staff tadi sudah pergi , ia berjalan menuju ketengah ruangan , dan duduk disana

"ige bwoeyo ?" gumam sunday sambil memperhatikan kotak tersebut

-STUDIO-

MC Kang : apa itu paket dari luhan-ssi ?

MC Shin : bisa saja .. kita lihat saja

-STUDIO-

sunday dengan perlahan membuka kotak itu , ia temukan sebuah card berbentuk kotak dan gelang berwarna silver bertuliskan 'L' , ia mengambil card itu terlebih dahulu , lalu membukanya

To : Shim Sunday

Datanglah ke Yongpyong resort pukul 2 siang , pakailah gelang silver yang ada di kotak

P.S : jangan lupa menggunakan baju hangat ^^

From : Your Lovely Husband -L-

"Yongpyong ?" gumamnya lagi

sunday membuka I-Phone-nya dan menelpon seseorang

"oppa , apa kau bisa mengantarku ke yongpyong resort ? bisa ? geurae , kutunggu di Lobby"

sunday menaruh handphonenya di tasnya dan mengambil baju ganti , karena sekarang ia hanya menggunakan kaus putih polos dan celana training warna pink

~~o~~o~~

Yongpyong Resort

Sunday terlihat sudah lengkap dengan pakaian ski-nya yang berwarna biru langit dan sepatu boots berbulu berwarna putih bersih , ia tengah menunggu luhan di tempat duduk yang berada disana , ia mengusap kedua tangannya

Grep

Tiba tiba saja ada yang menutup matanya dari arah belakang , tentunya itu membuat sunday terlonjak

"Lu oppa ?" tanya sunday

"haha , mengapa kau langsung bisa menebaknya sih ?" Luhan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari mata sunday , ia juga sudah lengkap memakai baju ski berwarna biru tua , sepatu boots berwatna biru dan sarung tangan warna kuning

"Kau tak memakai sarung tangan?" tanya luhan

"Hehe tidak"

Luhan mengambil sesuatu dari saku baju ski-nya , ternyata adalah sarung tangan berwarna baby pink yang lucu , ia memakaikannya di kedua tangan mungil sunday

"cha , supaya kau tidak kedinginan"

"lalu kita kesini untuk apa ?" tanya sunday

"tentunya bermain ski , bukankah kau suka bermain ski ?"

"iya sih .. tapi aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya"

"tenang , aku akan mengajarkanmu"

Sunday dan luhan beranjak untuk menyewa papan ski , sunday berwarna merah sedangkan luhan berwarna kuning-hitam

"kajja kita ke atas" ajak luhan

tangan kanannya memegang papan ski , sedangkan tangan kirinya mengenggam tangan sunday dan menariknya menuju ke kursi layang (?) (author gatau namanya apa) yang akan membawa mereka ke atas puncak , Sunday terlihat senang melihat lihat ke sekeliling

Sunday Pov

PD : apa kau sering bermain ski sebelumnya ?

SUNDAY : ne .. aku terakhir bermain ski saat umurku 17 tahun

Sunday Pov end

Selang beberapa menit kemudian , mereka telah sampai di atas puncak yongpyong resort , tempat awal mereka bermain ski

"ah oppa ottokhe ? aku benar benar lupa" sunday mem-pout bibir tipisnya

"kemarilah..."

Luhan menaruh papan mereka berdua didepan mereka , ia memasangkan sepatu bootsnya dan sepatu boots sunday di atas papan itu agar dapat digerakan

"sekarang pegang tanganku" sunday memegang kedua tangan luhan dengan erat agar tidak jatuh

"lalu bagaimana ?" tanya sunday

Luhan mulai menggerakan papannya , disusul oleh papan milik sunday yang perlahan bergerak , sunday semakin berpegangan pada luhan

-STUDIO-

MC Jung : aigoo .. mereka sangat romantis kau tahu

Jonghyun : itu mengingatkanku pada we got married yonghwa hyung dengan seohyun sunbaenim

MC Shin : ne , majjayo ..

-STUDIO-

Luhan perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari sunday , sunday dengan ragu menggerakan papan ski-nya , luhan sudah terlebih dulu meluncur ke bawah , menunjukan skill bermain ski-nya

"aaa... aigoo" sunday meluncur dengan kecepatan sedang , ia mulai terbiasa , ia mencoba gerakan berputar dan gerakan S line

BUK

Sunday terjatuh dalam duduk , ia mempout-kan bibirnya , luhan yang berada tak jauh darinya segera menuju ke arah sunday

"gwechanayo ?" tanya luhan sambil berjongkok di dekat sunday

"hm ne gwechana" Luhan membantu sunday agar bisa berdiri

Mereka meneruskan permainan mereka , sunday terlihat mulai pandai bermain ski sekarang

~~o~~o~~

-Cafe-

Setelah menghabiskan waktu 3 jam bermain diatas hamparan salju putih , sunday dan luhan memilih menghangatkan diri di salah satu cafe yang berada tak jauh dari arena ski

"kau mau memesan apa ?" tanya luhan

"hm mochachino saja"

Luhan memanggil pelayan , dan memesan 2 mochachino hangat

"sehabis ini kita akan kemana ?" tanya sunday

"terserahmu saja , ohya apa kau suka gelangnya ?"

"gelang ini?" sunday menggulung lengan bajunya , terlihat gelang silver melingkar di pergelangan tangannya

"ne , aku juga punya"

Luhan menunjukan sebuah gelang silver yang sama seperti gelang sunday , namun bedanya , di gelang luhan ada tulisan huruf 'S'

"S ? sunday kah ?" tanya sunday-lagi-

"ne , dan yang kau pakai adalah L yang berarti Luhan , ini adalah gelang couple"

"waah .. kyeowo , aku sangat menyukainya , walaupun gelangnya terlihat simple , tapi ini akan menjadi gelang favoritku"

"jinjjayo ? kalau begitu , gelang ini juga merupakan gelang favoritku" ucap luhan

"oppa , bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita ke apgujeong ?"

"kau ingin kesana ?"

"annio , hanya saja menurutku barang barang couple yang dijual disana terlihat bagus bagus dan unik" kata sunday

Pesanan mochachino mereka tiba didepan mereka , luhan dan sunday mulai menyesap mochachino tersebut , aroma kopi dari mochachino itu menguar keluar

"geurae , setelah berganti baju kita kesana"

~~o~~o~~

Setelah berganti baju menjadi pakaian yang terlihat nyaman dan santai , mereka menuju ke apgujeong , sunday mengenakan kaus putih , sweater warna biru muda dan rok biru kotak kotak 5 cm di atas lutut dan sepatu kets berwarna putih , sedangkan luhan memakai , kaus orange , kemeja merah kotak kotak , celana jeans putih selutut dan sepatu kets warna hitam

kini mereka berada di dalam van exo m , sunday mengenakan selimut berwarna pink dan bercorak garis garis untuk menutupi pahanya

"apa saja kira kira yang akan kita beli ?" tanya luhan

"kurasa .. mug couple , kaus kaki , sendok dan sumpit couple , notebook couple , dan bolpoint atau pensil couple"

"geurae"

Matahari mulai tenggelam , yang menunjukan bahwa waktu sudah malam , lampu lampu jalan mulai menyala , serta lampu lampu pada gedung gedung dan jembatan yang memperindah kota seoul malam hari

-Apgeujong Rodeo Street-

Mereka berdua turun di depan sebuah toko klasik bernama 'Couple Street' , toko yang berada di tengah tengah ini berdesign sangat klasik , barang barang didalamnya tertata rapih , serta hiasan hiasan yang menambah nilai plus untuk toko itu

"kita pilih yang mana ?"

"hmm yang ini , bagaimana ?" sunday mengambil 2 mug berbentuk kucing dan anjing berwarna hitam dan putih

"boleh saja , lalu yang mana lagi ?"

"oppa juga pilih , jangan hanya aku yang memilihnya , itu sama saja tidak adil tau" protes sunday

" ne , ne , hey ini lucu , kau mau yang ini ?" Luhan menyodorkan boneka pororo dan krong berukuran kecil

"aku mau"

Mereka berdua kembali memilih milih barang barang apa saja yang akan mereka beli , mereka membeli sepasang kaus kaki bergambar kelinci , notebook berwarna putih dan biru , bolpoint berbentuk kepala rusa , se set alat makan kembar

Sunday Pov

PD : apa semua barang itu kau gunakan ?

SUNDAY : ne , pada pagi harinya aku mencuci kaus kakinya dan memakainya langsung , mug aku selalu gunakan untuk minum serta alat makan selalu kugunakan

Sunday Pov end

Luhan Pov

PD : dimana semua barang itu di simpan ?

Luhan : aku menyimpannya di laci yang berada di samping tempat tidurku dan kadang memakainya ketika di dorm

Luhan Pov end

-STUDIO-

Jonghyun : mereka sangat menjaga barang mereka …

Luna : ne , sangat menjaganya

-STUDIO-

Setelah berbelanja , mereka memilih untuk berhenti di salah satu kedai ramyun terkenal yang berada tak jauh dari toko tadi

"Ahjumma , ramyun ayamnya 2 dan mineral water 2" kata luhan

"ne"

Luhan dan sunday duduk berhadapan

"day-ah boleh aku meminta nomor ponsel-mu?" tanya luhan

"tentu saja boleh , kemarikan ponselmu"

Luhan menyerahkan I-Phone nya kepada sunday , sunday menekan beberapa digit angka , dan menyimpannya di contact , lalu memberikannya lagi kepada luhan

"Aku menyukai lagu ciptaanmu yang berjudul You're the one , liriknya indah dan sangat bermakna"

"khamshamida"

"aku sangat suka di bagian rap"

"maksudmu seperti ini ?"

Sunday menyanyikan bagian rap dari salah satu lagunya

"ne , yang seperti itu"

Pesanan ramyun mereka sampai di depan mereka , sunday dan luhan sama sama mengambil sumpit dan sendok di tempat menaruh alat makan yang ada di tiap meja

"Jalmeokgo seumida" ucap mereka berdua

~~o~~o~~

Setelah hampir seharian bermain , luhan pun mengantar sunday kembali ke apartementnya

"Oppa khamshamida untuk ini , saat sampai di dorm jangan lupa menghubungi"

"ne , kau juga"

-STUDIO-

Luna : Mereka tampak seperti pasangan sesungguhnya ... aigoo

MC Jung : Ne , kau benar , mereka tampak seperti sepasangan kekasih yang saling mengingatkan untuk memberi kabar

-STUDIO-

"saat kau sampai dikamarmu , cuci mukamu terlebih dahulu , lalu tidur , jangan tidur terlalu larut , ini sudah pukul 11 malam" pesan luhan

"ne oppa , geurae aku masuk dulu , jalja ~"

"ne jalja"

Luhan menutup pintu van , setelah melambaikan tangannya kepada sunday , sunday berjalan menuju pintu masuk apartementnya

END

Preview Chapter Berikutnya :

Luhan tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apartement , seseorang keluar dari dalam apartement itu , yang ternyata adalah manager dari sunday

"Hyung , apa ia masih tidur ?" tanya luhan

"ne , ia masih tertidur di kamarnya , kau masuk saja"

Luhan mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartement yang terbilang cukup luas untuk diisi oleh artis solo seperti sunday , hanya terdapat 1 kamar tidur , 1 kamar pakaian , 1 kamar mandi , 1 dapur dan ruang tengah yang sedikit berantakan karena terdapat banyak barang barang yang -mungkin- diberikan oleh fans

"hyungnim , kamar sunday eodiga ?"

"di sebelah sana" tunjuk manager kim -manager sunday- pada sebuah pintu bercat biru

Luhan mengangguk -lagi- dan ...


End file.
